The storm of Mainpoll 6
by allstoriesintheend
Summary: Mainpoll 6. A planet run by water, but never raining. The Doctor, Amy and Rory arrive to find a storm, and it's cracking the planet in two. A deadly trap lies in wait, and Amy finds her own mind is no longer private. Can the Doctor save everything?
1. The calm before the storm

**I have big plans for this story, I hope I get some readers! I'm actually pleased with the plot, so stick around! This is only a small opener, to gather interest.  
I don't own Doctor Who...**

A tall blue box touched down on foreign ground, having whirred and screeched its way there, and the wind and the ruckus it had stirred up on arrival ceased abruptly, leaving only stillness.

Inside the magic box, that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, stood a red headed girl in cowboy boots and a mini skirt, and a man with a lot of hair and a bow tie. They stared up at an old fashioned screen, protruding out from a hexagonal console, buttons and lights flickering and buzzing. The man was the Doctor, the girl was Amy Pond, and the magic box was the Tardis.

"So this is Mainpoll six, yeah?" Said Amy, glancing at the Doctor with bright green eyes, shining with child like curiosity.

"Mainpoll six, yep. Three thousand years into the future. Gorgeous this time of year." He checked his watch. "Well, assuming we've arrive on time."

"Well come on then! Let's get out there!" Amy was impatient to see the wonders of a new planet. She would never tell the Doctor, but it never ceased to amaze her. She took the crook of his arm roughly and dragged him down the steps towards the doors, and past the hat stand. The Doctor stumbled slightly and grabbed his sonic screwdriver from the edge of the console, pulling himself free and straightening his bow tie once Amy had wrenched the doors open.

The view outside wasn't anything particularly new to the Doctor, he had seen Mainpoll six before, in all its glory. The flowers were large and in bloom, flowering around the Tardis and framing it, while grass the shade of highlighter pens brushed at their feet. A city lay in wait some distance away, silhouetted against two moons. Amy's eyes shone, the Doctors smiled.

"So what do you think? Any remarks?"

Amy was still looking around, amazed, when another voice chimed in from behind them.

"I think you left me in the Tardis- Why didn't you tell me we'd landed?" Rory Williams stepped out of the Tardis, rubbing the back of his head and straightening his hooded jacket. He gave his surroundings a passing glance, then whirled on the Doctor, who hadn't been paying much attention to him. "You didn't tell me the corridors moved in there. I had to come back from the bathroom a different way, it was like being in Hogwarts." His tone was an irritated one, and he tried his hardest to make eye contact with the man beside him as he spoke.  
"Yeah, she does that." Responded the Doctor casually, staring up at the sky. Rory opened his mouth, wanting to argue, but Amy interrupted with her usual tendency.  
"Ohhh shutup both of you, we're here now and I want to explore." She twisted around, grabbed both men's arms and grinned. "So let's explore!"

The Doctor was grinning. He was going to let her do so anyway, but he knew Amy Pond, and she would have gone to explore regardless. He nodded, and Amy grabbed Rory's hand gleefully.

"C'mon then!" Rory gave her a look, took one last glance at his surroundings, and the irritation on his features slid away almost instantly. His face broke into a wide grin and he followed as Amy tugged him through the long grass.

The Doctor stayed behind for a moment, smiling, and then he turned and pulled the Tardis doors too, locking them. A drop of rain fell, splashing against the bridge of his nose, and he frowned, wiping it away and glancing up at the sky. He stared up at it for a moment, looking anxious, but no more rain fell. Amy called his name.  
"Doctor what're you doing! Come 'ere!"  
Giving a wary look to the sky, the Doctor followed at a quick stride.

**Review?**


	2. Let the rain begin

**I'm trying to keep up with updates, so the chapters will all be about this size so the updates are frequent enough :) Thanks very much for reading. Next chapter, the epicness shall begin!  
I don't own Doctor Who...**

They walked through the streets of Mainpoll Six's city, glancing in shop windows, sometimes entering. Rory and Amy marvelled at the alien species, for the most part large quadrupeds, an array of colours, and an array of legs.

"Mainpolians, amazing creatures you know, so resourceful. They're experts in the art of blowing glass, as you can see-" He held his hands up and span around as he walked, regarding the glass buildings and statues. Amy and Rory drank it all in. "And the nature, what you saw by the Tardis- extraordinary. It never rains, water runs through the earth, feeding things, feeding everything- it's a constant sunny day, for everyone." He looked thoughtful, waiting for some acknowledgment from his companions.

"So it's the happiest place...Ever?" Said Rory, glancing around.

"Happier than Disneyland?" Frowned Amy, and the Doctor laughed, not pinning Amy Pond down as someone who would enjoy Disneyland.

"Well, everywhere has its problems, I suppose." Murmured the Doctor, and he breathed out and glanced around.

"Kill joy." Said Amy, and she smirked, nudging him.

"I'm hardly a kill joy, Pond." The Doctor responded, giving her an almost offended look. "I made it to your wedding."

"What, with the top hat and the stupid dancing?" Rory muttered, and he didn't look at the Doctor. There was still some bitterness there, somewhere, despite Amy having _married_ the guy. The Doctor had never fully understood humans, so he ignored Rory, glancing up at the sky, and frowned deeply. Amy paused, mirroring the Doctors expression, and approached him.

"What is it?"  
"Clouds are forming." The Doctor responded simply, not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Yeah, so?" She pouted and folded her arms, regarding him through tangled red locks. The Doctor span around to face her, annoyed.

"Have you not been listening? It doesn't rain here! It _never _rains!"

Amy's eyes darted around thoughtfully while Rory deadpanned, not following.

"So...?"  
"So something's wrong." The Doctor's pupils moved up down and side to side, not focusing on anything in particular, and then he turned away and ran.

Amy and Rory swapped looks and then followed, used to his erratic behaviour.

"But it's not raining!" Amy called, hurrying to keep up.  
"Not _yet! _It's not raining _yet_!" The Doctor slowed in his strides and looked up, just as a crack of thunder exploded above and a thick shower of rain followed.

Panic ensued.

Mainpolians scattered, shrieking in fear at the anomaly, of the rain drops falling from the sky. Plates smashed in restaurants, windows shattered, things were knocked over. The Doctor had to drag Amy and Rory into an alley to protect them from the stampede of utter madness. Rory pressed his back to the wall, making a rather pathetic attempt to shelter himself with his jacket as the rain fell.

"Why're they panicking? The rain can't hurt them-" He paused, a little unsure of himself. "Can it?"  
"Well..." The Doctor watched the Mainpolians running back and forth, utterly terrified, and found the anxiety in his stomach growing. "I don't know. Can it?" He glanced at his two companions, and then sprinted back down the alleyway.

"This is insane!" Amy said, in her usual disbelieving manner as she went after him, Rory by her side. "It's just a bit of rain!"

"It's not just a bit of rain, Amy, it's more than that. Can't you see the fear? Can't you smell it?" He stared at her as if she were stupid and then delved his hand inside his jacket, producing the sonic screwdriver from within. He held it up and pushed the main button and a green light flashed, reflecting off the drops. "Water from the sky has different properties than the water in the earth." He glanced at the sonics readings, muttering to himself, "yes, precisely." He faced Rory and Amy, pushing his sopping hair out of his face. "This rain is going to destroy the intricate water system that runs through the earth of this planet, it'll destroy the growth of plants, of crops, of everything. It will throw everything out of whack-"

"I can't believe you just said 'out of whack'." Amy said with a roll of her eyes. The Doctor ignored her and continued.

"As of right now, I'm not entirely sure of the actual effects of this anomaly."

"Is that enough time for us to get to the root of all this?" Asked Rory, standing alert. The Doctor watched him warily.

"Perhaps."

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Amy's frown deepened. The Doctor almost scoffed.

"If I'm involved, someone has always done it on purpose."

**Review!**


End file.
